islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy
Percy *'NWR Number': 6 *'EVR Number': 1 *'Age':3 *'Class': GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with No. 1430 "Trojan" body shape and 1361 Class bunker *'Designer': Avonside Engine Company *'Builder': Avonside Engine Company *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Line': Knapford Junction to Ffarqhuar branchline *'Build date': June 4, 1925 *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1949 *'Rebuilt': 1936 *'First Appearance': Trouble in the Shed Percival "Percy" Avonside is a cheeky saddletank engine who was brought to Sodor to run Thomas' branchline during the big engines' strike. He speaks with a rather soft Newcastle (or Geordie) accent. Bio Percy ran Thomas' branch line while Thomas ran the mainline with Edward, and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Tidmouth but forgot to whistle to the signalman, and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the Express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was frightened, ran away, and ended up in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon, and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Knapford to help build the harbour, and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. Persona Percy is a cheeky tank engine, and Thomas' best friend. He is fun-loving and enjoys playing jokes, which can sometimes get him into trouble. Percy is kind hearted and cares a lot about the other engines - male or female - and will help them when they need him. Percy has been dumbed down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He also is shown to make obvious mistakes. Although slightly naive and easily scared, Percy wants to prove to be a really useful engine. Percy is incredibly accident-prone, and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Percy is friends with Thomas, Toby, Whiff, Stanley and Mavis and enemies with Diesel and Diesel 10. Basis Percy is primarily based on an GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with the body of a GWR 1340 Trojan (who is now preserved at the Dicot Railway Centre), the bunker of a GWR 1361, Hunslet underframes and valve gear, a smokebox protruding from his saddletank, external cylinders and motion and sandboxes underneath the tanks on the footplate, approx. 20ft 1in long. First, his whistle valve has a triangular cone base, and a cylinder-shaped top like Gordon's whistle. Afterwards, the base is rounded, but the top is still flat. Finally, the top and base are both rounded. He also has the maximum speed of 25 mph. Modifications made to Percy's shape are needed the angled smokebox supports and the cab being cut down slightly from the back for the bunker. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with NWR red-and-yellow lining, a small brass dome and a "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow. Green caterpillar The Reverend W. Awdry and C. Reginald Dalby did not get along very well. Awdry considered Dalby's drawings "toylike"; this relationship was worsened by the creation of Percy, who was depicted as an Avonside 0-4-0ST/GWR 1340 Trojan with a bunker. When Percy the Small Engine was published, Awdry wrote to Dalby criticizing his illustrations and claiming Percy resembled "a green caterpillar with red stripes". This was too much for Dalby, and he promptly resigned. However, the insult was not forgotten: Thomas called Percy "a green caterpillar with red stripes" in "Tramway Engines". Voice Actors *Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad original workprints only) *Linda Ballantyne (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Chisato Nakajima (Japan; Series 1 - 8) *Chie Koujiro (Japan; Series 9 onwards) Trivia *In the French version of Thomas and Friends, Percy is called Pierre. *Percy's whistle sounds like two high-pitched blasts, higher than Edward's. Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines Category:Green engines